<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Saviour by ScorpioSnoopy666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104378">His Saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666'>ScorpioSnoopy666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldi's Basics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Baldi is angry, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Pearl is Mama Bear to everyone, Player is a scared bean, Player is going to be male for this story, Player is worried and confused, Principal is basically Dad, Siren, This is before Mrs Pomp and Beans were included but I may add them soon/mention them, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, some violence/fighting will occur, strange dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Player was still new to Here School, and worried about a lot of things; from doing well to fitting in, to even getting his teachers to like him and vice-versa. Of course, he made mistakes, but was hard working and very sweet.<br/>However, something weird was going on.</p>
<p>An odd dream kept coming back to him almost every night; he was walking down a foggy and dark corridor, a monster and a shadow chasing him, before an angel with red wings lit up the hallway and warded the shadows off, keeping Player safe.<br/>Every time, the three would be speaking in an other-worldly language, and some features of the beings were blurred and distorted.</p>
<p>He didn't know what it meant, and it scared him.</p>
<p>But one day, Player's dream came true, in a certain way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>parental figures - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where it all began....</p>
<p>A/N: Player in this story is a boy, and his looks will be described within the story, don't worry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the same dream every single night, coming back again and again for a week or so now.</p>
<p>He was running down a foggy hallway, bare feet thudding wildly on the cold, concrete floor, the shadows darting in and out like greedy hands grabbing at the sweets in a trick-or-treat bowl.<br/>
His pyjamas had been dirtied and torn, a cacophony of songs ringing in his ears non-stop, driving him to the brink of insanity as he ran from his foe who was in wild pursuit.</p>
<p>He looked behind his shoulder, his grey eyes wide as he looked back, trying not to trip up on the tilting, uneven floor that was cold beneath his feet.<br/>
The continuous sound of a beating drum echoed threateningly through the halls, a distorted voice slurring garbled nonsense in his direction, his stamina depleting quickly to a critically low level.<br/>
His legs felt like jelly, and his stomach churned, still trying to dodge the wailing, grabbing shadows' right hooks of their clawed hands, eyes peering at him through halls in the walls.<br/>
Scratches were all over the walls and the dented metal lockers, whispers all around the terrified student as he panted hard, his lungs feeling like they were on fire.<br/>
Stopping to catch his breath, an ominous shadow loomed over him, faint shuffling coming from behind him, that darn booming drum sound even louder than before; almost deafening.</p>
<p>Player dared to turn around only to be met with the red eyes of his assailant who swung what looked like a golden blade etched with marks, and stained with entrails of unfortunate souls before him.<br/>
He screamed, rolling away from the blade as the tall, dark demon still gave chase, a fuzzy looking grey figure manifesting beside the demon and travelling closer to the frightened human.<br/>
The blade scraped and the handle kept cracking, the drum in the background getting faster and faster.<br/>
Just keep running. Keep running and hope that you can find an exit. Keep running, don't slow down!<br/>
The hunted human kept running, head bowed and arms pumping like the wheels of a locomotive, barely having time to skid to a stop at a wall.</p>
<p>A dead end.<br/>
Oh god, no, not a dead end!</p>
<p>Player was shaking, backing up against the wall and falling to the ground as his knees buckled, arms up to try and block the golden blade, red eyes glaring down at him.<br/>
Something was off, though; the blade never came down. Not like it had done in previous dreams.<br/>
Opening his eyes, he was met with an almost blinding light to the point he had to move his arm in front of his eyes to shield them from the sudden brightness.<br/>
When it had dimmed a little, he saw a tall figure with red, feathery wings that were outstretched, shielding the shaking child from harm, a silver and black sword of their own blocking the blade of the demon.<br/>
The dreamer blinked; was....was this...an angel?</p>
<p>The demon, angel and ghost were all talking in some ethereal tongues, as if a three-person argument was being shared between them.<br/>
Soon enough, the blurred grey ghost disappeared, and the demon could be heard hissing foul curses before evaporating into a cloud of black, demonic mist, the angel turning back to the dreamer.<br/>
The angel...was the most beautiful woman Player had ever seen!<br/>
She was shrouded in a golden, heavenly glow, dressed in red and white robes, but he couldn't quite make out her face.<br/>
She smiled warmly at Player, before whispering, "wake up, child. Wake up and face the world...."</p>
<p>Player gasped awake, his grey eyes snapping open in shock, before he sat up and ran his hands through his hair.<br/>
What the heck did this dream mean? he didn't know, nor did he know if it was going to stop at any time.</p>
<p>All he knew was that it was strange...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>